Because of Her
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: Gray asked Lucy out. They just met a week ago. But because of her pleading, older sister, Juvia. Lucy finally agreed to be Gray's girlfriend. Juvia, however, is married to Lyon, Gray's elder brother. As time goes by, lucy finally learned to love Gray. But a sudden truth will destroy something. Its because of her? and who is this 'her? R
1. Chapter 1: plan is moving

**Because of Her**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Pairings: **Gray and Lucy

**Rating: **Rated T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Inspired by: true story movie that was aired a few days ago ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**Summary: **Gray asked Lucy out. Lucy was very shocked because they barely knew each other. They just met a week ago. But because of her pleading, older sister, Juvia, she finally agreed to be Gray's girlfriend. Juvia, however, is married to Lyon, Gray's elder brother. As time goes by, lucy finally learned to love Gray. But a sudden truth will destroy something. Its because of her? and who is this 'her'? R&R

* * *

hai! minna~ hahaha..Rozette-chan is here~

my keyboard wasn't fixed yet. So far from now, the upper case of the keyboard, doesn't function too well..Well, no need to worry, I'm using On-screen keyboard ,temporarily. I know, it sucks! hahha I'm so tired at this..

* * *

**Hey! ATTENTION:**

For my fans, followers, readers, reviewers, and friends,

No need to worry about my updates~ I guarantee you, I'm gonna update in 26, since its our sem-break! whoohhooo~ I'm really looking forward for it too and I know some of you too~

please PM me of what story, do you want me to update first..** MAJORITY WINS! :D**

**Enough talking of me and let's go the story..Shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: the plan is moving**

A certain bluenette was arguing with a raven-haired man.

"You must do it! Its the chance we got!" the bluenette, Juvia, snapped at the raven-haired man, Gray.

"Are you sure of this? I mean, its perilous." Gray explained.

_Meanwhile..._

A blonde girl was sitting calmly, near the window, deep in thought.

_"I can finally reunite with Juvia. After, what she had done, father was finally contented." she sighed, inwardly._

Juvia sacrificed herself by marrying Lyon. Lucy was actually the one who will be marrying Lyon. But, being Juvia, her older sister, sacrificed herself because she know, her younger sister doesn't want someone who will choose her destiny. And Juvia knew if Lucy are gonna be forced in marriage, she wil definitely run away, considering her dreams, to have a fairy tale story. And she don't want her sister to run away, knowing the people who want their money, they will surely make her an ambush, asking for ransom, and Juvia doesn't want any of that to happen to her sister.

_"She always want me to be safe huh? nee-san, I miss you." Lucy smiled, sadly._

She was now, gazing at the sky, still deep in thought as the memories of her and her sister in childhood, played.

_~flashback~_

_They were playing at the backyard of the mansion, playing princesses and princes when Lucy decided to share her dreams._

_"Ne, nee-san, One day, I will have my prince, that will save me from danger and he will be my Knight-in-Shining-Armor!" Lucy said with sparkling eyes as Juvia chuckled at her. Juvia is a year older than her, so they always played what Lucy liked._

_"Uhuh..and he's gonna beat up anyone, who will make my 'lil sis cry." an 8 year old, Juvia said, ruffling Lucy's hair in which she pouted._

_"Hey! you too! You will have your Prince charming too, Nee-san." Lucy said, smiling, grabbing a doll that look like a prince and gave it to Juvia, in which Juvia gladly took._

_"Ahw~ of course! it isn't fair right?" Juvia said in which Lucy thumbs-up._

_~flashback end~_

Lucy was awake by the sound of the train, whistling. She made her way towards the exit and when she was now on the ground of Magnolia, she shielded her eyes from the sun and turned around in different directions, expecting a blue-haired woman to be there but only sighed when she didn't saw her.

"_Maybe she's late. I'm so tired." she thought. _

She made her way towards the bench and when she was about to sit, someone covered her eyes that caused her to shout a 'Help Me!'

"Gosh! Lucy, you're loud as usual." A voice that is familiar said, causing Lucy to cry in happiness.

"Nee-san?" Lucy asked, touching the hand that was covering her eyes.

"Got that right!" Juvia said, smiling, removing her hands away from Lucy's eyes. And then, she was shocked but smiled. Lucy was hugging her, crying her eyes out, as she began to rub circles at her back.

"Oh! welcome to Magnolia, Lucy~" Juvia greeted patting Lucy at the back as Lucy slowly slipped onto her hold, wiping her tears away.

"N-nee-san." Lucy said, between hiccups as she smiled at her sister.

* * *

I have something to askkk...

**Is my writing good? Or is it needing improvements?**

**is it good? Uhmm..I know its bad..gomene**

**I know its boring..the good part hasn't arrived yet.. :D**

please review :D

Ja'ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of Her**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Its been a week since Lucy is with Juvia. Lucy stayed at Juvia and Lyon's house for the meantime. She already met Lyon and she can't help but gave a smile. Lyon is a very kind and tender man. She felt happy for her sister that even if its still an arranged marriage, Lucy can see love and care in Lyon's eyes that he only show to Juvia. Lucy can't helped but to admire Lyon and silently thought of her sister for she was indeed very lucky. But what bothers Lucy the most is Juvia. Juvia seems not pleased to be with Lyon. Why can't she love Lyon? Lyon is not hard to love. They were staying under one roof and she can't still love him?- Well he's responsible, caring, loving and respectful.

For Lucy, its not really hard to fall in love with Lyon. Another thing is what bothered Lucy the very most is Lyon's younger brother, Gray. He always visits them and sometimes, Lucy would feel uncomfortable by his gaze. There was something in that gaze. Something she can't understand. She still can remember her 2nd day of staying. Gray seems weird. He always stares at her clearly deep in thought. Sometimes Gray would talked to Lucy randomly which made her uncomfortable. And there's Juvia, she would pushed Lucy when Gray would visit them. Always saying to her, 'He's here for you' much to Lucy's confusion.

Lucy shrugged, clearly wanting to get of the thought as she unconsciously stared at the sky. Day by day, Gray and her are slowly improving but her confusion and doubt are growing too. Every improvements felt like something. Something wrong.

Lucy sighed, rubbing her temple in a soothing manner. Any minute by now, Gray would be here already and her sister, Juvia, would force her again.

_"Urghhh..what's their probem?!" _Lucy cursed, frustrated.

That was then when she heard a 'thud' at the stair at the entrance and was soon followed by a knock.

_knock-knock_

_knock_

"Sh*t! he's here again!" Lucy cursed as she gripped her hair in frustration.

_Knock-knock_

"Coming!" a voice shouted causing Lucy to stared at her sister before heaving a sighed in relief.

Now she need to do something like keeping herself busy or anything just to stay away from Gray as possible. Lucy began to looked around and her eyes twinkled when she saw a couch in the living room near the kitchen. Right! Finally! Pretending to be asleep seems sensible enough to be a cover up. She nearly jumped in panic when she heard footsteps coming. She quickly layed on the couch as she closed her eyes perfect in time as Juvia and Gray appeared.

"Oh sorry..Lucy's asleep." Juvia said, looking at her sister in which Gray nodded.

"Look Juvia. We need to talk." Gray seriously said in which Juvia nodded.

"Wait..Where's Lyon by the way?" Gray asked, peeking at the doors of each bedrooms.

"Not here. Don't worry and let's go to the kitchen." Juvia said, touching both of his shoulder as they made their way at the kitchen.

Now Lucy was beginning to wonder what they meant but shrugged it off. She quietly tiptoed at the side then peeked at the kitchen like a ninja and her breath hitched.

Juvia and Gray are really close and they seems to be talking as if its really serious. She sighed. Maybe Juvia and Lyon got engaged in a fight and Gray was probably helping Juvia how to deal with it or whatever since she saw Lyon and Juvia argued about something yesterday. She really can't understand Gray though. What made him visit almost everyday? Not that she cared but obviously if you're someone, you would be probably wondering since he and Lyon are not that close.

Lucy was startled when a hand touched her shoulder that caused her nearly to scream but was muffled when a hand covered her mouth. She looked at the owner and sighed in relief. It was just Lyon. But something was wrong. Lyon seems depressed. Lyon let go by his hand as he shushed Lucy to be quiet which she only nodded as she followed him to his and Juvia's bedroom.

They were now in the bedroom as Lyon silently locked the doorknob earning a confused look at Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy. You're like a sister to me but I need to tell you something quickly." Lyon said, squatting down while looking at Lucy.

"Eh? What's this about?" Lucy asked Lyon which she mentally cursed herself seeing Lyon struggled at words as he looked at her in a painful way.

"About Juvia and I." he said slowly while looking at Lucy who was shocked to see a tear on his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N.**Cliffhanger! hey guys! do you want a little LyLu? Lyon x Lucy? cause I really love that pairing too~ and please participate in my poll. It regards with this story and LyLu pairing for the next chapter

its quite short, ne? please do leave a review..


	3. Chapter 3

**Because of Her**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Hey! hmmm..My polling is now closed! thanks for voting and sadly, its a tie! Both selections are equal~ But don't worry LyLu lovers! Added from the Pm's and reviews plus the poll, LyLu won!

This is still a GraLu fic, I just added a little LyLu in here..btw, it isn't love triangle of Lyon x Lucy x Lucy..You have to stay tuned.

* * *

Chapter 3

"About Juvia and you?" Lucy asked nervously in which Lyon nodded.

Lucy can see it. The pain and sadness in his eyes succumbed in melancholy.

Lyon was about to say something when his eyes perked at something. His eyes widened in realization as he leaned in the door, staring at Lucy in panic. He beckoned her to come over quietly as Lucy tiptoed, making her way towards him. Lucy stared at him at a moment as he sighed in relief.

"Lucy, meet me at Joe's. 7 pm sharp." he whispered as he slowly opened the door, pushing her to get out while shushing her as she only nodded in understanding.

Lyon quickly closed the door while Lucy was left standing near the door. Lucy sighed as she made her way towards upstairs quietly. She heard her sister say something like maybe she's upstairs or something like that as Lucy without hesitation hurriedly climbed the stairs planning to take a bath.

Lucy stripped her clothes as she stepped slowly at the bath full of warm water. She dipped herself and sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes in relaxation. She needs to relax since these following days had been stressful to her. She can't wait to meet Lyon. Well ever since she first met Lyon, she can't help but to admire him. But she knew how to control and prevent her emotions get to the uppermost of her. She hummed in a soft tune still closing her eyes, enjoying the warm heat kissing her body.

She was done bathing that she slowly got up, grabbing a towel, wrapping herself in it as she placed her clothes at the basket before leaving the bathroom as she made her way at her bedroom.

She opened her closet and in a flash of light, she already gathered some clothes she would be wearing that consists of a white v-neck t-shirt that says, 'You're bitch is here!', some plain sweatpants, and a matching underwear and bra. She grabbed a lotion as she grabbed another towel placing it in her hair as she removed the first towel and began to lotioned herself. After some routines, she quickly dressed herself and immediately blowed-dried her hair.

She was done and she opened her door and went downstairs, planning to grab something to eat like a snack since its already afternoon. She was now in the living room ahead at the kitchen when she shouted, "Nee-chan, is there any-" Lucy wasn't able to finished as her eyes widened at the scene infront of her. Juvia was fixing his tie or something like discarding it while sitting at the countertop. Gray was standing in front of her frowning and quickly let go of Juvia.

Lucy gasped as she raised a brow at them, looking at them in anticipation. Juvia cleared her throat and smiled innocently at her sister.

"Oh! its not what you think it is. I stained his tie and I'm planning to wash them up." Juvia giggled, leaping down as Gray only nodded absentmindedly while Lucy nodded still looking suspiciously at them especially in Gray.

"Why are you even here when your not even talking at your brother?" Lucy asked, glaring at him as Juvia shooked her head.

"Oh no no no..Gray-kun came here to see you, sweetie." Juvia explained while winking at them as Gray looked away.

"Hmmm..Be right back~ Lyon's probably waiting now." Juvia excused herself, waving at them.

And so, that left with the two of them.

"Hnnn..what do you want from me?" Lucy asked harshly.

"Nothing..Paying a visit?" he joked, smiling in flirtatious way in which Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she said, opening the refrigerator as she gabbed a lasagna then reheated it on the microwave.

The microwave _'ting'_ indicating that the lasagna was now done being heated as Lucy grabbed the plate showing it at Gray.

"Want some?" she asked, grabbing a fork and a knife as Gray only shooked his head.

They settled at the couch as they talked randomly. It was already 6:30 and Lyon immediately went out giving Lucy a wave of signal that he would be the first to go there as she only nodded in return leaving a confused Juvia and Gray.

"What's that?" Gray asked at them as Juvia and Lucy replied in syc like 'Beats me'.

"Oh.. I better go now, sis and Gray." Lucy stood up but was stopped by Juvia.

"Where are you going?" Juvia asked in which Lucy laughed.

"Remember Levy-chan? We're going at the bookstore." she lied, giggling in which Juvia nodded.

* * *

Lucy looked around, searching for Lyon. She was about to give up when a hand waved at her in the distance. She squinted her eyes and smiled. Its Lyon. Finally, she already found him. Gosh there's so many people in here.

Lucy was about to sit when Lyon immediately pulled a chair for her in a gentleman manner as he smiled at her. She was wearing a blue sundress, heart-shaped locket and a pair of matching sandals. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail up-do with her bangs sticking up as her hair completely framed her face looking her like an angel. Lyon's attire is normal like something on a date and he looked awesome.

They talked about themselves before ordering food. When they were done eating Lyon immediately gulped.

"Hey, Lucy. Uhmm..about Juvia and I-" he stopped as he watched Lucy nodded at him to continue. "She doesn't love me. She had eve-" Lyon choked at his words, choosing his words very well."she..she h-had even aborted our child-unborn child. Imagined that..her child? and m-mine. I have something to tell you also. Please be careful." Lyon said, looking at her in sadness as she gasped at the news.

Why? Why? Abortion? and what does Lyon meant?

"H-hey..What does it m-mean?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I'm not sure yet b-but I don't want to tell you about it yet." he glumly replied.

_Meanwhile.._

"You should do it! We can't stay like this!" the woman shouted at the man.

"We can't do this." the man replied.

"Shut it! I know you want this so let's finish this!" the woman countered.

* * *

short right? anyway, LyLu at the next chapter?

What story should I update first? please leave a review. THANK YOU ^-^


	4. Chapter 4: GameLyonLucy

"**Because Of Her."**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimer.

**Credits:** Filipino episode of MMK.

**½ of Author's Note:** Here's the LyLu. Attention! This story does not contains love triangle of Lyon x Lucy x Gray! This chapter is like a bond of relationship between brother and sister. Mou~ whatever, you call it! But LyLu will just appear on this chapter~ LyLu fans, the chapter you were waiting for! Lucy x Lyon here~ Finally!

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucy and Lyon were done with the Ferris wheel and they were on their way to the horror booth as what Lyon suggested to and being the prideful Lucy. She kept her discomfort hidden because she knows she's really a scaredy cat and being the cocky Lyon, he would definitely tease her. She shuddered.

Lyon was currently laughing his ass out recalling Lucy's different terrible expressions earlier at the Ferris wheel—much to Lucy's annoyance. See the point? Exactly. She immediately cringed as Lyon went to the cashier and bought 2 tickets. _"It's now or never."_

The first word Lucy can describe. _Creepy. _The atmosphere was dark and there was some blinking light and a sound sort of a lightning. She looked around and sighed in relief. At least, there were no visible creepy ghosts around.

She was about to follow Lyon when a hand gripped her right leg. She screamed as she ran to Lyon. Lyon, however, was laughing as Lucy scowled. "I'm just alarmed, dude. I'm not a scaredy cat for your information," Lucy said as she left the blinking Lyon.

Lucy was currently gulping as she walked with pride. Lyon was at the back of her and she can't helped but to sreamed at her mind, _"Let's get this over with!" _She screamed many profanities as she clenched her fists. Lyon was smiling at Lucy and chuckled.

"_She's a prideful one of a hell woman."_

Lucy continued her mental fights without noticing that there's already a zombie at her side moaning. She turned to the sound and with instict, she punched the zombie causing Lyon to freeze as he stood there unmoving, agaped. Lucy, by realizing what she had done, rushed immediately to the wannabe zombie as she shooked him.

"I'm really really sorry, sir." She said as he helped the man.

The man stared at her with scared eyes as he shaked in fear. "Y-you! O-out!" he exclaimed as Lyon suddenly went to the scene, grabbing the pleading Lucy to the exit.

They were now outside and Lyon suddenly confronted Lucy. He stared at her in serious eyes as Lucy gulped. She waited for a moment before realizing Lyon's mouth curled into a grin. "That was awesome!" he exclaimed as Lucy broke into a grin.

"I know right~" she chimed as they hi-five and laughed in unison with people staring at them in curiousity.

They were eating hotdogs as they laughed at each other's jokes as Lucy suddenly brightened as she saw the sight of her favorite gaming café. "Holy shit! I missed playing!" Lucy said as Lyon chuckled at her language. "Language dear." he reminded her as she rolled her eyes.

"Eat your hotdog quickly! We're playing!" she shouted in happiness as she throwed her stick in the garbage. Lyon nodded as he also shoots his stick in the bin.

_At the gaming café.._

"Get ready to lose, Nevermore!" Lucy shouted as Lyon smirked at this.

"I'm still undefeatable in terms of DOTA, Enchantress." He said cockily as Lucy's grin began to wide, "Guess we're even then," she said as Lyon thumbs up.

They were now playing for about 10 minutes and Lucy was now pissed off. She wanted to first kill Lyon but he's always running!

"Damn runner! Why you're always keep on running?!" Lucy shouted as he glared at the hero, Lyon was currently controlling.

"Shut up! I need to heal too you know!" Lyon shouted, attracting many by-standers as they stared at their game.

"Awesome." They said as one boy agreed by nodding, "Yah, one-on-one battle."

"Healing Salve!' Lucy shouted and her eyes widened when Lyon came back. He managed to sneak behind and was successful in killing Lucy's hero. Lucy widened her eyes as she stared at Lyon in vengeance.

"First blood!" Lyon exclaimed as he winked at her.

"You sneaker!" Lucy sneered as they went back to the game by the time Lucy's hero was reborn.

They were playing for 12 minutes and finally, Lucy managed to kill Lyon's hero. "Take that!" she shouted as Lyon rolled his eyes. "Interesting. But not as interesting as me."

It's about an hour and Lucy slumped her shoulders in defeat, "Shit." Scourge's team or rather, Lyon's was now attacking their tree of life! She's gonna lose for the first time.

The tree of life was now destroyed and the by-standers congratulated Lyon for the win. Lucy cursed as Lyon patted her head, "There's always a first time, Lucy-chii~"

"Hell yeah! 'Cause you're gonna get beaten next time! Just watch!" Lucy said as she pumped her fists.

"I'm looking forward for that in a million years." He replied as Lucy tsk'ed.

They were now walking as Lucy kept on ranting about her loss. Lyon was laughing the whole time as they passed a fountain. Lyon stared at it and his eyes gleamed. "Lucy-chii~ you lose right? How about getting soaked with that fountain?" he said, pointing the fountain as Lucy widened her eyes.

"What the hell?! We didn't talked about consequences earlier!'

"Until now~"

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted as she stomped her feet. She was at the edge of the fountain when all of a sudden, she lose balance. As if on survival instinct, she quickly grabbed the nearest thing she could grip and that was unfortunately, Lyon's shirt. So in these clumsy circumstances, they were both soaking in the fountain. Many passerbies stared at them in knowing while some chuckled at the sweet accident.

"_Ne, they're a troublesome couple mou?"_ a girl said in her boyfriend as both Lucy and Lyon laughed at their misunderstanding judgment.

* * *

**2/2 A/N.** It's actually hard to think about date settings or whatsoever since the amusement park, arcade is way to common -_-'' I wished it satisfied you eventhough it's short. Although, it seems close to the point right? Nevertheless, at least I updated? review please~


End file.
